


Прекрасная душа

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Ирука задается вопросом, почему Какаши выбрал его





	Прекрасная душа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [KakaIru Song Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/662222) by [Kiterie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie). 



> Название отсылает к песне Jesse McCartney «Beautiful Soul»

– Почему я? – спросил Ирука, сидя напротив Какаши. Он задавался этим вопросом каждый раз, когда Какаши опускал маску. Красавец, признанный всеми гений и просто легендарный шиноби – тогда как Ирука был… обычным во всех отношениях. Не то чтобы он считал, что это плохо, но ему было интересно, что Какаши на это скажет.  
Тот тихо рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
– Просто потому. Ирука, не усложняй.  
Уголок губ, не скрытых маской, приподнялся в улыбке, но когда Какаши не стал продолжать, Ирука в очередной раз почувствовал себя недогадливым идиотом.  
– Если все так просто, тогда, пожалуйста, растолкуй мне, потому что я, очевидно, идиот, раз не понимаю таких «очевидных» вещей, – выдавил он и скрестил руки на груди.  
Еще один смешок, но затем Какаши посерьезнел, дотянулся через весь стол, взял Ируку за руку и приложил ее к своей.  
– Твои руки подходят к моим.  
По-прежнему ничего не понимая, Ирука вновь нахмурился, но на этот раз обида была слабее.  
– И что это значит?  
– А ты посмотри, – Какаши сопроводил слова легким сжатием.  
Ирука вздохнул и закатил глаза к потолку, но затем перевел взгляд на свою ладонь, плотно прижатую к ладони Какаши.  
– Руки как руки.  
Пальцем свободной руки Какаши проследил по одному из шрамов на ладони Ируки – и, удивительное дело, линия продолжилась на ладони Какаши!  
– Они подходят друг другу, – сказал Какаши, словно это было само собой разумеющимся, и накрыл их ладони другой рукой. – Ирука, ты не хуже остальных знаешь, на что мы способны… на наших руках кровь. И все же… это «руки как руки».  
– А… – Ирука улыбнулся и покачал головой, досадуя на собственную глупость. – Мог бы догадаться, все действительно просто.


End file.
